Heart of the Wild
by FLECHER
Summary: KP Tarzan crossover following along the lines of the actual movie itself. KiGo
1. Prologue: Fire

**Kim Possible chars and Tarzan chars do not belong to me!**

**Since there have been several peices of artwork depicting this kind of crossover, ideas started buzzing around my head. Credit should go to ShadowOfSilent as well, you guys should check out her artwork if you haven't (grins) shadowofsilent dot deviantart dot com**

**Please Enjoy, and I'm warning you that this chapter will be time skipping, so it'll be fast. Sorta...**

* * *

The storm had been bad enough… it had been worse than they thought, and had ripped into the ship. What made it even worse than that, was the fact that they had been attacked before, their merchant ship had been preyed upon by corsairs. 

Now they were the only ones alive to survive the flaming, broken death trap.

His breath heaved out of his lungs, hot air nearly burning him inside as he lowered down the longboat as carefully as he could manage. Inside were his wife and baby, the former cradling the child to her protectively. Looking up, worrying for her husband, his safety as well as her child's.

The rope snapped and two hearts leaped into throats in horror. For a second the man feared that the vessel would smash apart as it hit the water, but fortunately no such thing happened, and his wife looked up at him, nodding once to show that she and the baby were fine.

As soon as he knew this the man leapt from the burning ship, diving into the sea and managing to swim over to his wife and child just as the merchant ship behind them exploded in a rain of fire, sparks, wood and metal.

----

The storm had passed, and the shipwrecked family of three had found them selves and the longboat washed ashore on an island. Lush vegetation and jungle trees covered all they could see, save the beaches, and they made their way along the edge of the thick jungle, staying close together.

They paused for rest a moment, the husband keeping watch over what was happening around them while his wife tended to their child as best she could. The remained like that for a few minutes more, before getting up. It was at this moment that their child, a baby girl with black hair and dark eyes, happened to giggle and reach out with her arms, seemingly amused or fascinated by something.

When her parents looked, they saw a monolith of a tree in the distance, set high up and mostly clear of all other plant life apart from various vines growing all over it. It was the perfect place to set up a home…

The two adults looked at each other with a smile before looking down at their child, the little girl giggling again because she could see her parents were happy, they were smiling so they must've been happy.

----

While making sure their daughter was alright, the two worked hard, taking turns to go back to the beach and salvage things that started washing up on the white sandy shores.

Soon enough, they had built a habitable structure within and around the strong, thick branches of the tree. They were certain they could live here…

----

Quietness…

The scent of blood…

Something was wrong with this place, the stillness of the air caused her senses to scream, "get back! Get away!" but she refused to listen, a morbid curiosity rousing within her as she pressed forwards slowly, dark eyes wandering over everything.

The wooden structure was ruined inside, everything had been torn apart or strewn across the thin ground. As moved further inside, she spotted something in the corner, in the shadows. Two… bodies…? She got closer, leaning forwards and peering at them until she suddenly realised something that made the fur all over her body bristle. They were dead.

What made it worse, was that there was blood on the wooden floor, and it was in the shape of clawed paw-prints… _Sabor…_

The gorilla backtracked swiftly, fear etched on her face, but she stopped. Her hand had crushed something hard and apparently brittle. She paused to look down, seeing a picture frame with a picture in it, the glass covering was broken. Of course she didn't know what it was, all she noticed was the two odd animals, and what she could only think was an infant in the female's arms.

She peered at it, her curiosity peeked again.

A sound caught her attention, a small high-pitched cry. She moved closer, over to several objects that had been overturned, no doubt by the leopard when she had killed the other two. Kala peered over the edge and frowned slightly, there was something small moving underneath a sky coloured covering.

It kept moving and she slowly reached down, hesitating a little and then pulling it away, revealing the infant from the picture. The gorilla made a confused noise, and looked even more puzzled when the tiny creature imitated her with the same expression. Kala frowned and reached down, picking up the pale young one.

She already knew it was a female, having a good sense of smell. The baby giggled as the Gorilla examined her with more curiosity than before, interested in the tiny little creature. Kala turned the child around to face her, looking over it's face, which turned into a happy smile.

The infant reached up with its arms, grabbing hold of one of Kala's fingers and continued to giggle happily, unaware of her parents deaths, other than the frightening sounds she had heard before when the leopard had attacked.

Kala smiled at the little being, and cradled the infant in her arms, hugging her close as she yawned tiredly, snuggling into the gorilla's fur.

_She's here…she's here! RUN!_

The gorilla sniffed the air once, her head snapping up and her eyes locking with the one creature she had begged not to run into. _Sabor_.

----

Kerchak didn't know what to make of this new development. He really didn't. His mate, Kala, had been missing, and when she returned, she brought this… _thing _back with her. She claimed that she was going to keep the infant and that she had saved the child from Sabor.

The Silver Back wore an expression of deep resentment towards the tiny youngling cradled in his mate's arms. He growled and turned away, silently allowing the female gorilla to care for the pathetically small creature.

Kala smiled somewhat, she looked down at the black haired baby, who, sensing the male gorillas anger, began to cry. Kala sat down, the other gorillas settling themselves slightly away from her since she had not followed. The female cradled the baby gently, rocking her slightly.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

She leaned back in the nest of leaves, holding the child up as dozens of gorgeous, cerulean butterflies took to the air, flittering about the pair, one chancing to land upon the child's nose. The girl giggled and grinned, watching with infantile interest as it opened and closed it's fragile wings.

_For one so small,_

_you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

The dark eyed child yawned sleepily, Kala letting the tiny creature snuggle into the fur covering her arms. The gorilla smiled, a name passing through her mind, of course… the infant needed a name…

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here_

_in my heart always_

_Always_

* * *

"Come on Terk! You're falling behind!" called a loincloth and vest clad young girl as she leapt around low hanging branches, her hands gripping them with ease, body curving and bending like a gymnast to avoid crashing straight into trunks and thick boughs. 

A gorilla of equal age, a female one at that, chased after the girl, panting heavily.

"Hey, come back here!" Terk cried out, stalling in tiredness. She looked up, noticing her friend hadn't stopped moving. "Shego!" Terk's louder cry made the young girl stop swinging around like some kind of monkey. She grinned and swung back to her friend, landing in a crouch next to the adolescent gorilla.

Terk glanced at her, rolling her eyes. Shego smirked back, sitting down. "What, can't keep up?" she teased. Her friend closed her eyes in an irritated expression, "well I _could _if I was just a little lighter," she complained.

Shego scoffed and leaned back, putting her hands behind her head and resting between two huge tree roots. It had been over ten years, 12 to be more accurate, since being found as a newborn. The girl had experienced much difficulty for many years to fit in, she wasn't able to climb as well, forage as well, or anything that a gorilla could do.

However she had persevered, overcoming her disadvantages and turning them around. The 13 year old girl found that she actually could do things better than her _family _could, she was aware that she'd only get better as she got bigger and stronger.

The girl was very smug now that she was just as efficient as the rest of them.

Terk's head jerked up, eyes slightly wider than normal. "You hear that…?" she murmured, her senses suddenly firing off alarms in her head. Shego opened one eye, as she had taken the opportunity to snooze for a moment. "Hear what…?" it was then she noticed, there was a faint rumbling sound, but there were no tremors in the ground that they could feel. It was more like it was coming from the sky…

A ripple of air, the two of them parted to get away from what their senses told them was danger. Only one went the wrong way…

Terk was thrown by an invisible force into a tree, but she got up relatively unharmed. What made her fur bristle was hearing a sound of pure agony rip from her friend's throat. The adolescent gorilla hurried, ignoring the blood-curdling screams of pain that warned her to stay away.

There was an eerie green glow emanating from beyond the trees as Terk moved closer, cautiously, until she came to where her friend was, surrounded by…fire…

Green fire, it was everywhere, burning whatever was still in the crater. In the middle of it all was Shego, bloodied up and looking, unlike any way Terk had seen her before, utterly terrified by what was happening.

Agony was burning throughout her entire body, she could feel things changing, she was vaguely aware of it though the pain that was overwhelming her mind. More importantly…her hands were on fire. Not just her hands, her arms up to her elbows were covered in the green fire, but it didn't hurt her. Nevertheless it was horrifying to her, she didn't understand what it was, and it frightened her. Fire destroyed things, it killed things!

What was happening…? _What was happening!_

…

_Shego…_

_Shego…!_

"Shego!"

The girl's eyes opened, and at first she wasn't quite sure what to do…

Her sight was blurry, she couldn't see Terk very well, but she could hear her friend's worried voice. She tried to speak, but no sound would come out, apart from her rasping breath. The girl lifted her hand, looking at it, her vision was clearing with each passing second, and she would've screamed again if she had the option.

Her skin, having tanned since she was very small over the many years to an almost bronze colour, was now extremely pale, and not just pale, but green as well. Her skin was whitish-green…

As she sat up she also noticed her nails, they were jet black and like the talons of an eagle, similar to some of the predatory birds that preyed upon the small monkeys.

Shego stood up on shaky legs, looking down at herself, her entire body was the same colour. She leapt back, falling over as she saw flickers of that…that fire lingering. She wanted it to go away, she wanted it to leave her alone. It still hurt… she could still feel that horrific pain throbbing all over her body.

Terk watched her friend, too stunned to say anything. What had happened? It looked like a flaming green star had fallen out of the sky, and it had done something to the girl. Her hair, still black, had a very noticeable green sheen to it, and her eyes, previously a dark brown, were bright emerald, keen and sharp like a cats, but at the moment were full of fear.

The gorilla knew that this would make the girl appear even stranger, her biggest worry was actually how Kerchak would react to this, and how the others would act as well. But no matter what, she wouldn't desert her as well… Terk would always stick by the girl's side, through thick and thin…

* * *

**First chapter/prologue kinda thing. Hope you guys like this, I don't want to let ya'll down (sweats a little)**


	2. Newcomers

**Kim Possible chars and Tarzan chars do not belong to me!**

**Since there have been several peices of artwork depicting this kind of crossover, ideas started buzzing around my head. Credit should go to ShadowOfSilent as well, you guys should check out her artwork if you haven't (grins) shadowofsilent dot deviantart dot com**

**Please Enjoy.  
**

* * *

It was a good day, one might say a wonderful day. The sun was shining, a few clouds drifting high up in the sky. Kala was minding her own business really, taking fruit from the low hanging branch from where she sat and setting it down with one other she had picked. After taking a third, she split it open and took a bite out of the juicy flesh. 

"Don't even think about it," she stated with a tone that brooked no argument. The sound of someone deflating ungracefully came from behind her, followed by the small strained groan of a vine as Shego swung round and landed in front of the gorilla.

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked, picking up on of the fruits with her foot and tossing it into her hand, taking a bite out of it. "I'm your mother, I know everything," Kala answered, before frowning at her pale daughter. "Now where have you been?" she asked.

Shego suddenly looked very smug, mouth still full of fruit. "Heh, I thought you knew everything?" she teased. The 23 year old was suddenly bulled into by a flying mass of dark grey fur that was known as Terk. They wrestled for a second before Terk managed to throw her friend off in some direction. "Hey auntie K, you're lookin' remarkably groomed today," she greeted the older gorilla with charm.

"Hello, Terk," Kala deadpanned.

Shego cut off any other conversation by leaping at Terk, the two of them grappling and wrestling each other and rolling about the place. Cries of 'not the neck' being heard from Terk as they flew past Kerchak, who only glared deeply at the pair before continuing his patrol.

As the fight continued, constantly moving about the place, other members of the group had to move their food out the way, via lifting it up, or leaning one way so as to avoid something irksome happening.

They barely registered crashing into another friend, who, being an elephant, should've gotten annoyed, but jumped up in shock and started worrying about them. This nervous large animal was known as Tantor.

"Gah!" he moved out of the way, lifting one of his legs in some effort to shield himself, "okay, it's all fun and games 'till someone loses an eye!" he scolded them while trying to get out their path of destruction.

The two might as well have been deaf.

They eventually rolled, still wrestling, down a huge tree root, landing near a patch of bamboo. Shego grinned and leapt up, landing on Terk's back and hooking one of her arms under Terk's and gripping her wrist so the gorilla was in a lock.

Danger!

Shego looked up, her mind closing out Terk's protests and cries of 'ow! Okay, okay you win!'. She narrowed her eyes, trying to spot something her mind told her was hiding there, but… she couldn't see anything… maybe it was just the light and shadows.

"Hey! Down 'ere! Yo! Yo! Let go!" Terk cried out. Shego blinked and let go, frowning slightly. Terk grumbled, rubbing her shoulder. "What kinda animal _are _you?" she asked, partially glaring at her friend. Shego shook her head, ignoring the question and peering at the bamboo again while Tantor threw in his two cents with some idea of Shego being some subspecies of elephant.

The woman tilted her head, staring hard at the bamboo, she couldn't help it, something told her there was a thing hiding there, waiting…

She told herself there was nothing there, that shadows always played tricks on the eye, and turned away.

_Danger!_ Shego leapt aside, narrowly dodging Sabor as the leopard rushed out of hiding, yowling. Tantor and Terk dodged out of the way as well, the former letting out a warning trumpet. Gorillas scattered, swiftly climbing to safety in the trees.

Shego was well aware that Sabor was suddenly chasing her, the leopard following her up the tree trunk that she had leapt up into. The predator would've tagged Shego had Kerchak not grabbed hold of the jungle feline and thrown her away from the tree.

As the green woman found a safe perch, the two powerful animal began fighting. Sabor leaping onto Kerchak's chest and crashing them into the ground, clawing viciously at him, that piercing yowling being heard from the cat's throat.

The Silver Back roared and threw the leopard from him again. Only for Sabor to swipe at him without missing a beat, catching his forearm as he tried to slam both his heavy forearms on the dangerous creature. The next thing he knew, and before he could stop it, Sabor leapt onto his back, biting into the back of his neck, slashing at his shoulders and ripping into his skin and fur.

Kerchak roared, both in anger and pain, reaching back almost frantically for Sabor until he grabbed her and threw her a third time away from him. The momentum and injury caused him to collapse forwards.

As he raised his head, he saw Sabor starting to circle him, a hungry gleam in her pale green eyes. The low snarling that slipped from her maw was audible to the shocked onlookers of the fight. They stared at each other, both eyes filled with hatred.

Sabor yowled again and charged forwards, intent on killing the Silver Back, when an odd cry fell on her ears and that… that strange ape swung down from the trees and kicked her away. Shego stood defensively in front of Kerchak, a spear clutched in her hands. She wore a hard expression, watching the predator as she raised her head, snarling viciously at the woman.

They faced each other, circling slightly, as cries from the other gorillas filled the jungle air. Kala watched on in horror, worrying for her daughter's safety.

Sabor snarled and charged at Shego, the pale woman ducking down and out of the way. The leopard leapt again without missing a beat and Shego dodged yet again, using her spear to pole-vault over the deadly animal. She landed on the root of a tree, glaring at the cat.

The leopard followed Shego, charging up the tree and causing the woman to swiftly climb up backwards, one hand still holding her spear as she curved her body out of the way of swipes that would've surely sliced her open.

Sliding along a moss covered branch and swiftly grabbing hold of a vine, she swung and did a wall run along the trunk before letting go and landing on the apex of the curving branch again. Sabor wasn't there…

Shego looked around, her eyes keen, body like a coiled spring. Another snarl, thin branches snapping. The woman raised her spear looking up just as Sabor descended on her. She whipped the spear to the side, throwing Sabor down to the ground below.

The cat got up slowly, and, noticing a slash on it's foreleg, hissed angrily at the jungle dweller. Shego had grabbed hold of another vine, ready to move when she needed to, and she imitated the throaty hiss back at the feline perfectly.

She leapt down, the two circling once more. Shego's body was still like a coil, her reflexes ready to kick in when Sabor made her move. The leopard charged, but changed direction at the last second, throwing Shego off. She hissed in pain, backing away as she realised the jungle-feline's claws had sliced into her upper chest, she was lucky because the leopard could've ripped open her throat.

Sabor leapt forwards again, not only knocking the woman down but breaking off the stone spear head as well. Shego fought desperately to keep those jaws away from her, jamming the wooden pole between Sabor's teeth.

Flipping the leopard away from her she leapt up, discarding the pole and grabbing hold of hanging vines, swinging over to a tree. Sabor was hot on her heels, and Shego didn't have time to dodge.

True, the woman had the ability to produce fire from her hands, but she'd been traumatized by that event, the fire terrorized her mind in the form of nightmares. She didn't trust it…

The emerald eyed woman's body moved on it's own, she moved forwards, leapt forwards, her hands out-stretched, talon-like nails curved as she crashed into the predator. They tumbled down, smashing through the weak floor of moss and dead branches into a pit.

For a moment, everyone around was silent, watching in silent horror as they could hear the sound of frantic movement. A cry of pain, a snarl, a rip, a yowl.

It stilled, and it was like time stood still as they saw the shoulders of Sabor lift up first. But the frozen air of mute shock was shattered as they saw Shego, throw Sabor up out of the pit, climbing out herself, relatively unharmed.

The claw marks on her chest were already healing, almost gone. One good side to that nightmare…

The gorilla's noticed there was blood on the pale female's hands, a ragged injury opening Sabor's throat. But they were cheering in their own way none the less, their outcast had saved them.

Shego stood shakily, looking down at her hands, covered in the red liquid as they were. She glanced at Sabor's body, the leopards face pulled in a death snarl. For some reason… part of her mind recoiled at what she had done. Yet another part rejoiced in it. She had saved her family, but at the cost of a life.

Sabor wasn't evil, she was a predator, a killer by nature so she could feed herself. Just like crocodiles, alligators and birds of prey. Shego scowled, assuring herself she'd done the right thing by killing Sabor. But that didn't stop the pale green woman from rushing away, even as her simian family had been climbing down to cheer about her victory…

-----

She'd washed the blood from her hands, staring at her reflection in the water. What was she…?

Shego growled, baring her teeth as she slashed at the water, shattered her reflection. She turned away swiftly, leaping up and grabbing hold of a vine and swinging away. It made her feel relaxed when she traversed the canopies with such freedom.

The woman might've spent an hour or so, swinging through the vines, letting wind whip through her long black-green mane of hair. She landed on a branch, perching there in thought for a few moments, the voices of the jungle echoing around her.

_BANG!_

Shego's head snapped in the direction of the strange noise. "What was that…?" she murmured to herself, frowning. Another bang echoed through the trees and she leapt off her perch, grabbing a vine and traversing until she saw a crop of bamboo that looked like it had been hacked down.

The emerald-eyed woman landed in a crouch, inspecting the ground and seeing oddly shaped paw prints in the ground. Her frown deepened and she moved on. Something underneath a frond caught her eye, it was a dark gold-like colour and it was shiny too.

She picked it up, looking at it closely. _What is this?_ she wondered to herself, having never seen anything like it. She put the tip of her tongue to it, in case it was food of some sort, and took her head back, dropping the vile thing as a strong, acrid taste assaulted her mouth.

The woman growled to herself, leaping onto a thick branch and pressing forward, she landed on a higher perch and peered down where the tops of bamboo plants kept swaying violently before falling down. A tall dark shape was moving through them, slicing at them with something sharp and long.

Shego frowned and slipped down, hiding in the foliage before the other creature. It was making an odd sound, it's mouth moving to create syllables she didn't understand. It was unlike any sound she'd heard before, just like the bangs.

----

Steve Barkin had been enjoying himself, cutting through the bamboo stalks with a sharpened machete and proudly saying out loud the he was made for Africa. As the heavily built man was about to say the next line in his self-absorbed proclamation his eyes caught movement in front of him.

He took out his shotgun in a flash and fired, but no sound of an animal dying or in pain graced his ears.

"Barkin! Barkin? Where are you?"

The large, dark haired male turned around to see a smaller man of slimmer built walk over to him, dressed in the typical explorers outfit with noticeable grey patches in his thinning brown hair. James Possible had come here to find gorillas and he was wondering if their 'guide' had spotted anything.

"Something's around here…" Barkin muttered, his shady eyes narrowed at the bushes, scanning them for any sign of movement. James suddenly looked very interested, "oh! Was it amphibious? Arachnid? Simi-" "Professor! Stand still!" the larger man barked at him.

James stood balanced on one foot, a slightly puzzled expression on her face.

As Barkin looked frustrated at the surrounding foliage, another person joined them, only this was a young woman of 21 years. She was a small woman of petite build, with olive eyes and a mane of gorgeous red hair that she had tied up to keep out of her face.

She was wearing a yellow dress, which wasn't the best thing to wear in a jungle but it was a bother to change in and out of it constantly.

Trying to say something she snapped her head back and let her body follow the same path to avoid the strong bamboo stalks slapping her face. She wasn't _completely _helpless…

She moved forwards again, pushing past the willowy plants and brushing imaginary dust off her clothing before she stared in a confused manner at her father.

"What _are _you doing?" she asked. James looked over with only his eyes, "oh, Kimmie-cub, mister Barkin told me not to move," he explained. As his daughter cringed slightly at the nickname, and moved away, looking a slight bit irate. It was at that moment that the man lost his balance and fell over.

Barkin turned around again when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Mr. Barkin, we came here to see gorillas, and I'm sure that you blindly firing off at every moving thing is going keep them away from us," she stated, keeping her face somewhat friendly and tone neutral.

The man sighed and leaned on his gun, "you paid me to protect you Miss Possible, and protect you I shall," he stated. James interrupted further talking. "Kim! Kimmie! Do you realise what you're standing in?" he asked, his voice making him sound excited about what he had discovered.

Kim looked down and her eyes lit up as she realised exactly what it was she was standing in. "A gorillas nest!" they both exclaimed. Barkin's own eyes lit up, but with a totally different kind of excitement, it was darker than theirs, much darker. "At last!" he hissed to himself.

As the two found more and more of the nests, Barkin noticed a leaf fall down by his face.

_BANG! BANG!_

Kim, having covered her ears, looked up at the man. "Mr. Barkin, _please_," she almost sounded like she was scolding him. "What if it's a gorilla?" she asked. Barkin glowered up at the canopy. "It's no gorilla…" he murmured.

The other two looked up, trying to see something, but there was nothing there.

Barkin shook his head, "well, we should move out," he sighed, swinging his shotgun over onto his shoulder and walking away in the direction they'd been moving in before. James followed, rambling to himself about the family groups and behaviours of the said animals.

Kim was about to follow only for an orange colour fruit to drop onto her head. It then fell onto the ground where a young monkey proceeded to leap down and bite into it. The young woman smiled, "so you're the one scaring that big ape?" she asked. She didn't necessarily like Mr. Barkin, something about him screamed a bad air.

The monkey looked rather smug, chewing more of his food.

She smiled and took out her sketch pad, it was more interesting than being stuck with her father and Barkin. She loved her father but sometimes he was a bit hard to be around, considering he sometimes still treated and acted towards her like she was a little girl.

When she looked back at the monkey she found he was gone, only to have him pop up on her shoulder. Kim smiled, "what do you think?" she asked, tilting the pad. The monkey peered at her sketch and looked rather pleased with it, so pleased that he stole the paper and ran off with it.

Kim blinked a few times, her brain trying to process the fact that a monkey had just stolen her sketch pad. She ran after him, muttering things under her breath. The redhead spotted the simian admiring the picture when she found him, after picking up various other pieces of paper that had been dropped.

"Give that back!" she growled, holding out her hand. _I can't believe I'm asking a **monkey **to give back a **sketch**…_ she muttered to herself. The monkey attempted to shoo the woman away, hugging the picture close. Kim grumbled and stared at the little creature, oh damn it all. She snatched the paper from him. "I, t, s, m, I, n, e!" she growled again.

The little monkey looked heartbroken for a second before he started to cry and point accusingly at her. Kim raised an eyebrow, "oh come on, it's just a drawing," she absently stated.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as a hideous snarling sound assailed her ears. Kim cringed and turned around, her eyes widening as she saw a whole fleet of baboons snarling angrily at her.

* * *

**Second chapter. And a cliffhanger, even though those who have seen the movie will know what happens next.**

**I hope this is okay (smiles)  
**


	3. Shego meets Kim

**Kim Possible chars and Tarzan chars do not belong to me!**

**Since there have been several peices of artwork depicting this kind of crossover, ideas started buzzing around my head. Credit should go to ShadowOfSilent as well, you guys should check out her artwork if you haven't (grins) shadowofsilent dot deviantart dot com**

**Please Enjoy.  
**

* * *

There were a few times in the life of the being known as Kim Possible where she had felt true dread. Like an icy slug slowly crawling up her spine, causing her brain to stand still in it's tracks and be rendered unable to think for a few precious seconds.

She couldn't even speak, she was aware that if she didn't get away these creatures could, and probably _would _kill her.

The young woman scrambled to get away, turning around and running as fast as she possibly could. Running head long through the jungle she could hear the vicious simians chasing her, right behind her. Adrenaline was pumping through her body, causing her to run faster, nearly tripping over roots and stones.

Kim's eyes widened even more as she saw that she was running straight for a sheer drop. But in the back of her mind, it would be a much less painful death than to be eaten alive…

So she ran, silently saying goodbye to her father before the edge suddenly appeared before her and she had already jumped.

She expected the wind rushing through her hair, blowing off her hat, but she noticed that she was not moving downward, more like, gliding forwards. What was going on…?

Feeling a pull at her waist Kim looked over her shoulder to see, for lack of a better term, a flying demon woman. She couldn't help but scream out of fright and shock. The pale woman looked down at her, an eyebrow raised in puzzlement as the smaller red-head continued to scream, this time in a blunt pain. Kim panicked even more as she realised one of the baboons was chewing on her boot, so she promptly battered it with her umbrella until it let go, screeching and still chewing on the leather item.

They swung upwards, the woman letting go of the vine she was holding and soaring through the air with Kim in her grasp. The black-haired female landed easily on a high branch that was out in the open, and as Kim dropped she caught her easily.

Olive eyes locked with bright emerald orbs and Kim could only stare at the woman's pale, confused face for a second before she realised that she was being held in the way a husband does with his wife. "Gah! Put me down! Put me _down_!" she demanded, squirming out of the woman's arms.

The jungle-dweller attempted to put her down only for the troop of killer monkeys to burst out of the foliage at them. Kim practically leapt on the poor woman, "pick me up!" she shrieked. The other woman looked at the baboons almost angrily before she leapt down, sliding along one of the many slippery vines and branches.

Reaching the end of one they turned upside down and flew into a spiral of more vines, the enraged simians right behind them. Kim considered that she might still be on the boat and having a nightmare…

As soon as they were free, the monkeys seemed to have lost where they were going for a moment. And Kim thought they were safe, until the simians started towards them, seemingly out of nowhere ahead of them on the vine.

Thinking quickly, although not moving particularly carefully, she got behind the pale woman, hooking her legs around the other's waist and opening her umbrella like a shield in front of them. The jungle-dweller placed her hands against it to give it move support, until all the vicious creatures had been thrown off.

Kim smiled briefly, thinking they were safe for a second time. The last monkey didn't even give her a chance as it leapt at her head, trying to scratch her face. She barely realised they were swinging through the air while she wrestled the damn thing from her hair.

It fell off and she felt slightly relieved until the handle of her umbrella hooked onto a low hanging, horizontal vine, which effectively tore her away from her would-be saviour.

Terror flushed through her body again as the vicious baboons from hell it would seem, leapt onto the vine and piled onto her, scratching and trying to hurt her in some way. It took no less than a few seconds for the vine to snap under the weight and for a few moments Kim thought she was going to die for probably the umpteenth time in the last minute or so.

However something grabbed her ankle and it could only be that flying green woman, who else would save her? It wasn't long before the monkeys, having grouped together to try and stay up in the air whiling the leader of them clung to Kim's umbrella -which she was holding - did they smash into a thick branch, ultimately letting go of the pair.

The pale woman let go of the vine, flinging the red-headed woman into the air and landing, just barley, upon the edges of a massive, hollow tree. Having balanced quite well the woman put her arms out to catch Kim, only for her legs to snap apart into splits when she did catch the terrified female. The tree was dead and brittle, barely held up, landing on it with such force had cracked the bark and what remaining wood was left.

The jungle-dweller growled in pain, her finger's tightening slightly. Kim looked down, noticing that the larger woman possessed sharp nails, almost talon-like in appearance. Who _was _she?

That hideous sound assaulted their ears again as the troop of simians didn't feel like giving up as they charged from all around for one last try. The black-haired woman looked around sharply at them all before leaping inside the hollowed monolith, sliding down through the breaking tunnel as the enraged animals attempted to follow them.

As the world around them shattered apart they began to fall. As Kim clung to the pale woman out of terror, she didn't realise that the other had grabbed hold of a vine, trying to slow their fall as her hand started to burn from the friction.

Because of the heat created by the aforementioned friction, the vine acted like a spring and when the emerald-eyed woman had a strong grip on it, it catapulted them back up, landing them on a wide branch.

Kim had her arms hooked around the green woman's shoulders from behind, her breathing uneven and shaky. The red-head barely calmed herself down as a heavy breaking was heard. The two women looked up to see the dead tree hurtling down towards the ground far below, breaking off everything that stood in it's way.

The jungle-dweller moved swiftly, leaping to another branch, and out of the way, jumping to another and stepping closer to the trunk, her hands placed either side of the red-haired young woman's head as she made sure nothing would hurt her. As the tree crashed into the ground, taking most of their branch with it, the pale woman looked over her shoulder, down at the baboons as they leapt over it all, chattering to each other.

Kim couldn't believe the next thing she saw. The leader baboon, one with a brightly coloured nose and pale grey fur - with the baby perched on it's shoulders - was floating slowly downwards with the help of her umbrella. It was chattering irately at the pale woman, waving it's hand about in exaggerated motions.

And shockingly, or more, disturbingly enough, the woman responded in the same way, scowling at the smaller being. After a few seconds the woman turned at her waist, looking at Kim oddly with a frown before she looked at her waist. Snatching the sketch from her, the woman looked at it for a moment before handing it to the descending pair of simians.

During that, Kim had edged away, around the tree. She was quietly freaking out to herself, this was just too strange, too weird, too damned unreal. Her foot slipped and she clung to the tree for dear life, "I'm in a tree with a woman who talks to monkeys…" she spoke to herself in a tone that belied the calm façade she was desperately trying to keep up.

Lightly singing a random, non-existent tune to herself she reached out with one foot to try and get to another tree. Her foot touched the bark. "Oh this is good, great! This is _very _good!" she smiled slightly, feeling a little light-headed and dizzy because it was a sheer change of pace from her normally quiet life back in England.

Getting her other foot to the same place she pushed her hands against the tree she had climbed from, causing her body to swing back for only a moment before gravity pulled it back to being stuck between the two huge forms of plant life. "It can't possibly be any worse…" she muttered to herself before it started to rain, of all things.

Kim felt like kicking herself and probably would've if she hadn't been as stuck as she was. _Me and my mouth…_ she groaned. Opening her eyes again she started as she saw that woman staring at her. Kim screamed from shock and pushed up again, her arms pin wheeling uselessly as the green-tinted woman climbed up and placed a finger on Kim's collar bone. She then pushed her back so she landed on the wide branch she'd been trying to get to.

The young red-head landed on her rear and looked up, seeing the woman move over to her, curiosity in her eyes. Kim got a proper look at the woman, before had been such a rush of movement, sounds and speed. She was noticeably taller than her, and had a body unlike any Kim had seen. By female standards, the jungle-dwellers body looked very strong and toned. Her hands looked rough on her palms but she had surprisingly smooth looking skin. That was another thing that she surprised herself with, somehow, the woman's whitish -green skin tone didn't shock her as much as her all around appearance and behaviour.

The young woman backed up, but the odd female came forwards still, looking confused. "No, stay back," she warned, anxiety building slightly in the pit of her stomach as she placed her foot on the other's upper chest in an effort to stop her from coming any closer. The jungle-woman raised an eyebrow and sat back slightly in her crouch, reaching up and taking hold of Kim's toes in curiosity.

Kim couldn't help the giggles that suddenly came from her throat, it _did _tickle. "Arh, no, please. Stop it, that tickles!" she laughed. "Get off!" she half-laughed again, only to notice the jungle-dweller was becoming far too interested in the skirt of her dress. Out of reflex she kicked the woman under her jaw, causing her to flinch and leap back.

She pulled her legs up to her chest, turning away. "It serves you right," she scolded the other woman. _Even if she **is **a savage why would she do that? I'm a woman…_ she wondered to herself. _Isn't that obvious, or can she not tell the difference? If she's never seen another human before…_ that was probably it, she told herself.

The black-haired female scowled, looking somewhat offended for whatever reason. She moved closer again. Kim frowned in frustration, "no, stay. You stay away from me like a very good wild…person," she ordered. She figured that the woman wouldn't understand her but she still _tried_.

The jungle-dweller seemed to not want to listen and moved closer, peering at the red-headed young woman's face, she was so curious that she actually reached up and tried to touch her cheek. Kim's reaction was to slap the woman for being so brash and insensitive to someone's personal space but the jungle-dweller caught her petite wrist easily.

Kim was stunned, the woman's grip was strong and she couldn't take her hand away, not that she was really trying to.

At the tip of her ring finger her glove was torn, exposing soft peach skin; a contrast the raven-haired female's own whitish complexion. She frowned deeper than before, using her other hand to pull the glove off slowly, peering at Kim's hand intensely.

She then did something Kim considered odd. The emerald-eyed woman slowly placed her palm against Kim's, letting go of her wrist as she did so. Her hand was slightly larger than Kim's, and her palm was a little rough too. The action itself confused Kim, but as she looked at the pale woman's face, it seemed as though something had dawned upon her.

The taller woman pulled her hand away and moved closer, before her head leaned down so that her ear was pressed against where Kim's heart was. Kim was too stunned yet again to try and move her away, a blush showing up on her face as she turned her head away, eyes closed. The next thing she knew, it was happening in reverse, the woman holding her face.

Another blush came over her, hearing the jungle-dwellers strong heart beating in her chest. Kim gulped and pushed away, the paler woman letting go of her, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Uhh, yes, that's a lovely heartbeat," she tried to smile but only managed to look on edge. "It's very nice," she said in a slower voice just to humour the pale woman's lack of English language.

As she turned slightly away trying to move her hair out of her face she heard the woman _speak_.

"It's very nice," she repeated back in the same manner, not totally understanding the meaning of the words, but curious of the reaction she would get. Kim didn't realise what had just happened until her brain gave her a swift mental kick. "Thanks, although I can't do anything with it in this humidity, I-" she stopped mid-sentence, the aforementioned kick striking her.

Kim dropped her hair and looked at the woman, a look of pleasant surprise on her face. "You _do _speak, and all this time I thought you were just this big, quite, pale, wild person, thing," she smiled slightly, unaware she was starting to ramble. "How come you never said anything before, I mean I'd love to-" the pale woman had pressed the tips of her fingers to Kim's lips, silencing her because she hadn't a clue what the younger female was saying.

She then sat back slightly in a crouch, pressing her knuckles to her chest as if gesturing to herself, and slowly said the word, or at least Kim thought it was a word. "She-go," the woman said. Kim frowned in puzzlement and the jungle-dweller said it again, only slower. "She-go."

Kim realised what the woman was doing. "Oh, I see!" she exclaimed, smiling as she understood. 'Shego', that was her name. An odd name most would think, but the olive-eyed explorer thought it was interesting. "Oisee," 'Shego' repeated, thinking the noise Kim had made was _her _name. Kim caught on again before the pale woman could do anything else, "no, no," she shook her head, shifting onto her knees.

She gestured to herself, "Kim," she said in a clear tone. She then reached out and touched Shego's arm, the muscles under the odd pale skin tensing very slightly. "Shego," she then gestured back to herself. "Kim."

Shego tilted her head to the side slightly, a small smile on her dark lips. "Kim," she repeated in a somewhat soft tone, staring at the red-headed young woman. She couldn't help thinking that this being, looking so much similar to herself, was beautiful.

Kim smiled at her, "exactly," she nodded.

_BANG!_

The sound echoed throughout the air and took the pairs attention away. The rain was beginning to stop and the clouds dispersed in the sky, sunlight shining down through branches and thick canopy. Shego looked over her shoulder as Kim raised up on her knees, looking somewhat elated that she might be safe with her father and Mister Barkin. Though she actually doubted it was _that _safe with that army obsessed, money addicted ape walking around with a shotgun…

"Barkin," Kim muttered, standing up as Shego leaped to the end of the wide bough they had been taking shelter upon, holding onto a vine as she leaned out, pinpointing the sound.

_BANG!_

The second one echoed just the same. Shego didn't know why she said it, but when she repeated something the younger female seemed to become elated about it. So she figured the word was what that sound was called. "Barkin," she repeated. Kim, as she expected, smiled. The olive-eyed young woman raised an eyebrow, "incredible," she whispered to herself. Shego was unlike any being she'd ever seen in her entire life…

She licked her lips slightly, not sure if Shego would know what she meant. "Um, can you take me to my camp?" she asked slowly, hoping that the jungle-dweller would figure out what she wanted. Shego grinned widely, almost like a predator as she looked back at Kim before looking back to where the sound had come from. She suddenly imitated the bang, it echoed just like the real one.

Kim nodded, moving closer, "yes! Barkin! Wonderful," she beamed. The red-headed young woman never thought she'd ever use the words 'Barkin' and 'wonderful' at the same time. Shego leaned back, putting an arm around Kim's waist so the smaller female wouldn't fall. "Uh, c-can't we walk-?" she was cut off as she had already put her arms around Shego's neck.

They swung down through the trees, following the sounds of gunfire…

----

As they reached the campsite, Kim noticed that there were gorillas all over it. It was apparently to hell with the fact that they had torn the place apart for whatever they were doing. The second thing she noticed was that as soon as they landed, Shego ran over to them, on all fours as easily as any other ape and barrelled into one of them.

The gorilla wrestled back, both of them looking like cubs play fighting.

"She's one of them…" Kim murmured to herself, watching as her pale saviour played around with her apparent playmate.

Shego's friend saw Kim over her shoulder and looked stunned for lack of a better description. She'd never seen another creature like Shego. 'The Hairless Wonder' her friends used to call the raven-haired female.

Kim had walked closer, smiling in a friendly way, hoping to appear harmless. She reached out slightly, the gorilla's mouth still open in shock as she stared back at the red-headed human.

The olive-eyed young woman noticed a sudden change in Shego's expression, almost at the same time she felt a hot rush of air at the back of her neck. For the second time that day, the hair on the back of her neck stood to attention as she sensed something large behind her.

She turned around and froze, stock still, her olive coloured eyes locking with the dark, angry orbs of a huge silverback gorilla. "Oh god…" she whispered, suddenly short of breath as her eyes widened at the sight.

* * *

**third chapter. And another cliffhanger, even though those who have seen the movie will know what happens next.  
I hope the sliding-along-the-vines-and-escaping-from-Satan's-Simians-scene was alright, I found it kinda hard to describe... (scratching the back of her neck) Ugh...**

**Oh! And if anyone feels Shego or Kim should act a little differently, please do tell me (smiles)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, it's really cool (large grin) And sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Damn writer's block... (growls)  
**


	4. Friends and Foes

I am so, _so_ sorry it's taken me this long to update the story. I lost track of it with the things going on, moving country, sorting my book out; it kind of just flew off the radar.

I hope I haven't lost too many of you guys that enjoyed it so far, and I hope this chapter will suffice until I write the next one. Which I will try to do soon *cough*

* * *

Kerchak roared, rising up and pounding his chest in anger. The slim being yelped, falling back and putting her arms up over her face in reflex. The large male lowered his head, nostrils flaring as he took in the almost insignificant being's scent. He looked up and roared again, his eyes burning with anger at Shego.

The pale green woman backed away slightly, her brows knit together, she knew the silverback could smell her on the smaller being. Kala took the other female's arm, tugging slightly. Shego bared her teeth and took her arm away. _Don't hurt her…_ the woman knew without even thinking about it that if Kerchak did anything to harm the girl that she would react instantly and violently.

The silverback growled low in his throat, but his head snapped to the side as he heard cries, no doubt from other beings like the female on the ground in front of him. He grunted and quickly moved on, getting the group to follow him swiftly.

Kala tugged at Shego's arm again, even as Kim sat up and stared hard at the green woman. _No, she can't go. She has to stay!_ the young redhead stood up, but as she did so Shego and Kala fled, disappearing swiftly into the darkness of the jungle surrounding the camp, gone with the rest of the gorillas.

"Kimmie-cub!" James cried out as both he and Barkin burst into the clearing. As the good Professor checked to see if his daughter was alright Barkin looked around at the wrecked camp, completely stunned.

"Seems like something came out to play…" the ex-military man murmured to himself, gritting his teeth a little before turning back to the other two.

"There were gorillas here, they were in a group, _she_ was with them, one of them…" Kim seemed to ramble a little to herself. James looked at his daughter worriedly, "what are you talking about, Kimmie-cub?" he asked, a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to look at him.

The young redhead simply stared at the shadows Shego and the other's had disappeared into, wordlessly. _Shego…_

* * *

"Well, she didn't really _stand_ so much as she crouched down, as if standing was too much effort," Kim explained while drawing some more lines into place on her chalk sketch of the jungle dweller. "It was like she was confused as well, like she'd never seen anything like Humans before, I suppose not… her eyes were just, really… focused…" she murmured, slightly to herself as she finished drawing the pale woman's face.

James raised an eyebrow, _could it be that she…?_ he shook his head a little, Kimmie had always been a strange girl, more adventurous than the other children. But surely she wouldn't…? _Why am I worrying so much?_ James suddenly asked himself, he snapped out of his thoughts as Kim had started explaining again.

Barkin growled while shaving , whipping excess foam off his machete and then wiping his face clean with a simple cloth, tossing it aside as he walked over to the pair, leaning on his shotgun that he had picked up while walking over. You never could be caught unprepared if some kind of wild beast jumped out at you…

"Professor, we are here to study gorillas, not chase after imaginary people. Besides, how could a woman survive here, there's not enough strength in the female body to let them "fly" around a jungle with ease," the large man stated. Kim felt fire burn in her stomach at the remark, _you'd be surprised what __**I**__ can do… _she growled in her mind.

The young woman turned back to the chalk board, "she isn't imaginary, she _is_ strong enough, and she _does_ fly-""Kim!" a familiar voice called out and she heard her father and Mr. Neanderthal let out yells of shock. She whirled around to see Shego crouching on the ground, smiling at the young redhead. A few leaves lay scattered around where the jungle-dweller had landed, a single twig caught in her black mane.

Barkin was stunned, "she…she's…_real_?" he gasped, backing away slightly.

"This is unheard of before!" James exclaimed while grinning, inspecting the pale green woman. Shego looked slightly puzzled as the man lightly prodded her arm, feeling the muscle under her pale skin. Kim snickered just a little, "careful, she's not a lab rat…" she smiled, knowing her father didn't really mean any harm. He was just a highly curios fellow, open to all theories as long as they had good reasoning and the right facts.

"Professor, Kim, stand back!" Barkin snarled, grabbing his shotgun and pointing it at Shego. The raven-haired woman stiffened as a cold shiver ran down her back, turning swiftly just as Kim rushed and pushed the gun barrel skywards, the shot scattering into the air. Barkin glared sharply at the redheaded girl, who had covered her ears out of pain because of the loud shot being so near.

"Barkin…" Shego scowled, something that sounded like a deep growl emitting from her throat, her black lips pulling back slightly over her stark white teeth.

The brunette male raised an eyebrow. "She knows my name?" he asked, confused. Kim sighed, "unfortunately…" muttered as she crossed her arms walking back to her chalkboard.

Barkin's mouth pulled into a sneer and he turned on his heel, stalking away. He looked over his shoulder at the three, a look of disgust on his face as the pair chattered inanely to each other, and to 'Shego', who looked slightly puzzled but put on a face of interest either way. The scientific father and daughter had been caught up in another series of _revolutions_…

"Scientists…" the shotgun-wielding male growled under his breath before walking back to his tent, disappearing into it's shaded confines and shutting out the other's voices from his head.

* * *

After a few days Kim was quite pleased with the fact that Shego had learnt enough words that she could make sense, the woman caught on surprisingly quick, so the red-headed young woman assumed that the jungle-dweller had a sharp intellect.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the jungle dweller. Shego smirked, "you need to protect yourself better…" the pale woman stated bluntly, this said while hanging from a vine, by her legs.

Kim scowled slightly and took out one of the chopsticks holding up her hair - she didn't use simple hair pins - whipped it sharply in her hand before throwing it at the vine, slicing through it and causing the cocky woman to fall the three feet she'd been hanging from.

Since she hadn't expected that from the red-head, Shego landed flat on her back and let out a heavy grunt as she felt the air knocked out of her lungs. She opened her emerald eyes to see Kim standing over her, looking down at her. "They were wild _baboons, _not common thugs," she muttered, knowing that was what Shego had been referring to when she said "protect". The young woman crossed her arms before turning away and retrieving the bladed hair decoration, whipping it in her hand again and causing the tiny blades to lock back inside, slipping it into her hair again to keep it up. A little gift from her grandmother…

Shego growled slightly and got up, crouching on the ground, as if she were about to pounce. Kim tensed, placing a foot back against the dirt in case the pale woman did just that. They remained totally still for god knows how long…

The jungle-dweller suddenly lunged at the red-head, intent on pinning her but Kim ducked down and pushed her arms up, easily tossing Shego over her head as the emerald-eyed woman had underestimated the young red-head.

"You surprise me…" Shego muttered under her breath, poised against the ground as though about to jump again. Kim smirked in a smug manner, "my grandmother taught me some handy things…" the girl vaguely explained. Shego let out growl under her breath, standing up properly and raising an eyebrow at Kim.

It didn't take long for the both of them to slip into a bout of friendly fighting, they weren't really trying to hurt one another, just seeing if they could out manoeuvre the other, which was more easy for Shego to do since Kim was wearing a skirt…

About an hour later they gave it a rest, falling back on the forest floor and staring up at the canvas of greens and other, more vibrant colors that made up the canopy.

They didn't speak, but there wasn't really a need to, the silence was comfortable…

* * *

I've tried to steer it away from being _exactly_ like the film, I hope it shows =(


End file.
